Im Here, Just Reach Out
by Deviltriggerbrownie
Summary: ocXAshe therapist Mark MIller is working at the institute and helping champs with their problems. going to be about not only champion problems but also problems of his own later. going to try and make this a serious one, will be lemons but not anytime soon. this one might be dark for most. drop a review and tell me if ya like.


Author Notes- hello everyone. Your probably like, dam another one, well I'm sorry but this idea popped up in my head and I just started writing and bam. This story is going to be about a therapist that has to deal with the problems of certain champion while also getting through problems of his own; so without further ado I present my story to you.

P.s- I don't own league of legends but if I did, new champ would be an angel.

"Kingdom hearts two-sanctuary"-great song

Chapter 1- A Ordinary Day

(December 11, Monday 7:39 am)

I woke up and yawned loudly. I squinted my eyes as they adjusted to the annoyingly bright light. I slapped my lips trying to get rid of the morning feeling, I hated mornings, especially Mondays. I looked at my extremely messy room. My pants that I wore yesterday were lying on the floor along with my blue jacket that I wore. I got up, pulled some clothes out of my dresser and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I looked myself in the mirror and I looked like crap, my hair was messy, also remembering that I was meeting Diana this morning. I turned on the shower and then started to get undress. I took off my plain white t shirt and my boxers, hoping into the already warm shower. I sighed as the hot water hit my body as I just basked in it.

I turned off the shower, and finished my other daily routines and prepared to go to work. I threw on my jet black jacket with a white t-shirt under it. I threw on my dark blue jeans, combed my hair to look presentable and walked out of my room.

Before I go any further I should probably tell you a little something about me. I'm about 24 years old; I have dark brown hair and I am light skinned, probably comparable to nidelee and I have hazel eyes. I keep my hair looking upkeep cause that's the way I like it and it works apparently. I'm currently dating Ashe, and I must say she is one of the coolest people I ever met. The way she holds herself is what drawn me to her in the first place, I was genuinely surprised when she asked me to accompany her to a festival awhile ago, buts that another story. You're probably wondering why I said I'm dating Ashe but then going to met Diana; well that's because I'm a therapist, been working at the league for almost a year now. I graduated Marvad collage with a doctor's degree, majoring in therapy classes and physiological classes as well. It was hard work, but it paid off as I was doing what I love, which is helping people. I love desserts and black coffee. I love hanging out with my handful of close friends, enjoying the peace or just hanging out with Ashe. I know a lot of people but I only have a handful of friends that I actually hang out with on a regular basis.

I walked out of my room into the brightly lit halls. I sighed as I was going to have through counseling with Diana. She was very, awkward to say the least, attitude wise. I walked through the hallways of the institute, it being a little crowded. I walked past a couple of people that I knew, or they knew me as I returned their waves. I finally seen my office in sight, I took a deep breath as I noticed Diana waiting by it as well. I slowed my pace as I approached her.

I finally came up to my office labeled "Therapist Mark's office". I glanced at Diana and she made an irritated face.

"What are you looking at fool" she said harshly as she crossed her arms. She was in some causally clothes today, wearing a black tank top with some gray cargo pants. Her hair was still keep pulled back. Her glowing eyes were focused on Mark.

"Do you want my help or not" I said returning the crossed arm look, a little agitated by the tone she was taking with me. She grunted and looked away defeated.

I smiled and unlocked my door, gesturing for her to come in.

My office looked pretty cozy; it had a fairly large sofa in the middle that was meant for the patient and a bean bag chair for me. A lot of people questioned it a lot of times and I would simply say it's a chair, and it gets the job done. I had a bathroom for obvious reasons; it was pretty plain for the most part. I had three statues in my office, a dragon, a crane, and a dog, my favorite being the crane. I had a bookshelf positioned out of the way with a decent amount of books occupying it. There was a kitchen to the side for my drinks and snacks when I was hungry or when my patient was. The last thing was my velvet walls that complimented the furniture in my opinion, oh yea and my plasma screen TV, I don't use it that much but when I do, just wow.

I sighed happily as I sat in my bean bag chair and waited for Diana to get comfy. She sat upright to which I beckoned for her to lie down.

"I rather not" she said sternly looking at a statue across the room.

"Ok then Diana, what's up?" I asked in a calm tone, pulling out a notepad and my favorite black pen.

"I have been feeling rather… down lately" she said calmly as she continued to stare at the dragon statue.

I looked at her to try to determine what was wrong and after a pause I asked "well are you bored or just…. Regretting something from your past" I inquired to which I regretted.

Diana looked directly at me and stated fiercely "I regret nothing" as her hands were now fist, her eyes glowing brightly.

I looked at her while having my hands up defensively saying "ok, then just tell me what's up" I really wanted her to just calm down.

She physically calmed down to my relief and whispered "I have started to wonder, about starting a family, falling in love, and growing old" she paused and then continued, "every time I wonder outside the institute I see kids running around, or couples holding each other, I wish to have that life one day, but I also detest myself for wishing to be weak, although I cannot deny it" she finished with a sigh.

I tapped my notepad with my pen, processing what Dian just spoke. I smiled and told her "its ok Diana, I'm sure you'll meet that special someone, and it's natural to think about having a family" I started, only to be interrupted by her.

"That special someone will accept me for me?" she said raising her hands and gesturing to her frame. "I have glowing white eyes and a crescent shape etched into my forehead" she yelled. Her eyes were on the verge of tears.

I felt mad that she was downplaying herself so much; I took a silent but deep breath of air before I spoke, "you are telling me that you're ugly? Diana u are beautiful, strong and doesn't take crap from anyone, your started your own group of followers, I cannot tell you how many people I past that talk about how beautiful you are" I paused as I remembered my friend Jake. He talked about how hot and cool Diana was, telling me whenever he got the chance to play the "ability power mid" champion he would immediately go for her. I scratched my chin and thought carefully about my next words.

"Hey Diana… I have my friend Jake; he's really into you-

"You're lying" she said, her voice weary, deciding if he was telling the truth or not. Her face softened as I continued.

"I swear Diana I am not lying to you, my friend Jake talks about you all the time, you're his favorite champ, he thinks you're really cute but he's been kind of shy because you come off…cold; but talks about all the stuff he would do with you if you guys were dating, I promise you if you gave him a chance you would not regret it" I finished, looking at her intently.

Diana closed her eyes and stood in silence, processing my words. She moved her hands behind her back and looked away saying "why not, it could not hurt", blushing a little. I'm not going not lie, I thought she looked cute while blushing, it complimenting her pale flawless skin.

I sighed and wrote down my friends email address along with his phone number on a slip of paper. As I handed her the paper I told her to email or call him when she got a chance, and ask him on a date.

She smiled a radiant before extending her hand. "Thanks, I will… let you know how it goes" her voice growing with excitement. She proceeded to walk out of my office but not before showing a amusing smile as she said "Ashe was right, you are a great catch" finishing it with a laugh as she saw me looking away from her blushing madly.

"Yea, yea, come back anytime if you want to talk" I said waving my hand. She closed the door and I dove back into my bean chair unceremoniously. I closed my eyes and sat back. After about 10 minutes of peace I heard a knock on my door. I wondered who it was only to grin as I thought it would be my certain favorite frost archer. I was mildly pleased when I opened my door to be greeted by a causal but still gorgeous looking Ashe.

Ashe had her hair down as usual, her silver hair lying on her back softly. Her deep blue eyes gazing into mine coolly as her luscious lips bore a more then friendly smile. She had on a skirt similar to one she wore when she was summoned by summoners, but it was black and about medium sized, not covering too little but also still showing off her beautiful pale flawless legs and her enticing figure. She wore black leggings and lastly wore a black shirt with a hawk on it, not covering her arms that were quite muscular but not too much, just the perfect amount in Mark's opinion.

I gave her a playful smile while leaning on the door a little saying "I'm sorry Ashe but I wasn't expecting you today" gazing at her eyes, enjoying her reaction as she thought about what her next move would be.

Ashe put a delicate finger to her chin and then said in a hurt voice "Oh, I think I'll just visit Tryndamere-

That was all she said as I pulled her in playfully which elected a giggle from her. I closed the door and we just gazed at each other eyes until she embraced my lips, her arms moving around my neck. She dominated my tongue slowly and I let her as I knew Ashe liked to be the dominate one when it comes to kissing. I hugged her closer to me as she deepened the kiss. After a minute she broke the kiss and said "good morning Mark", looking a little flushed, her red lips slightly open.

"Good morning to you too Ashe" I whispered as I just simply gazed at her face, holding her close and just enjoying her touch and company. She leaned in a placed her head on my chest and sighed in content.

After a couple of seconds she spoke coolly, her voice leveled again from the passionate session, "would you like to join me for breakfast at the bakery?" she asked as her head still laid upon me.

"Sure, sounds good, just let me grab my wallet" I said quickly as I let her go reluctantly to get it.

As I went to go get it I heard her ask in a calm but slightly chilled tone "soooo…. What was Diana asking about"? I could feel her eyes bore into the back of me, I was nervous a little but I played it cool as I put the wallet in my pocket, speaking of cool, it felt like the air dropped slightly.

I turned around to an Ashe looking intently at me with her arms crossed. The way she was standing made her look imtimading but I stood my ground nonetheless. "She was having issues about her…Future" I said calmly trying to tell Ashe very little. It's not like I was afraid of her telling people, it was just that people came to me about their secrets and it felt wrong to just spout them off to Ashe, girlfriend or not, I still felt remorse, if only a little.

"Would you mind telling me, or is it really personal?" she asked, standing by the door waiting on me. She looked at me with understanding eyes and I smiled nervously at her. I knew that Ashe was really into trust and I promised her that I would be trustworthy when I started dating her. I sighed and took a deep breath as I told her about Diana.

"She was having doubts about her future, she said she wanted to start a family and have kids, I told her there's nothing wrong with that and then she said there is because she thought she was ugly", I paused as Ashe put her hand to her chest, looking a little hurt, as if I had told her she was ugly.

"Diana, ugly, what made her think that" she asked with genuine shock evident in her tone.

"Apparently her crescent shape symbol on her head and her glowing eyes" I said as I stood next to Ashe, about to head out. Mind if I tell you the rest on the way I said, I was not in a hurry, but I was extremely hungry now that she brought the subject of food up and I did not feel like waiting in line at the bakery. She complied with a smile and walked out first, me being a gentleman and holding the door for her to go first, then exiting and locking the door.

We walked down the hallways passing a few groups of crowds. Ashe was walking along side me matching my pace. I told her the rest of the story about Diana which caused her to giggle a little in her hand. I looked at her questioningly as she spoke.

"I think that's cute, Diana wanting to start a family and fall in love, to be honest I thought she was just focused solely on proving herself" she replied as she gazed ahead. I looked at Ashe and noticed her happy expression and I could not help but smile at the notion.

Like Diana, Ashe had come to the league, like many, to prove them and show their strength and power. I guess something Changed within Diana as with Ashe. Ashe had changed dramatically over the past 3 months though I noticed in particular; I smiled at the thought as I remembered the day that started it for us.

(4 Months ago, 4:50 pm)

I was sitting in my office waiting on one of my favorite patients, that being Ashe. I made sure that I had everything looking especially nice that day. I was ecstatic but controlled myself as I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to find Ashe standing there with a small smile. She was wearing her usual outfit because she was being summoned that day right after her session. I waved her in, to which she complied, almost gliding in her steps.

As we both sat down I gathered up my notepad and favorite pen and started off the conversation with a good morning to which she also replied with. I looked at her gorgeous face until she caught me, to which I swiftly looked at my notepad as if it was suddenly interesting. I took a deep breath and then asked "so what brings you here today Ashe, is something bothering you" I asked with honest concern.

Ashe looked at me while fidgeting with her hands before replying "nothing is wrong, I just wanted to talk" she finished sternly, as if she had renewed vigor or something.

I tapped my notepad and waited for her to maybe say what she wanted to talk about, only to receive a stern looking stare. I smiled and set down my notepad before saying "well, how's everything going with you Ashe?" I asked returning the intent gaze into her cool blue eyes.

And so the conversation sparked to life, Ashe talking about events in her life recently. She talked about missing her pet hawk Delush that she had left in Feijord. She talked about how she went on an adventure with her Ezreal to find some golden sword, and then both of us laughed when she said all they found was a gold toothbrush. She told me about her night last week, when she tried to do "ladies night out" with Mf, Ahri, and Sona, them all ending up singing karaoke and drunk as hell. She then talked about going to the town next to the league; the town having a big festival party, about a great warrior known as trigun. After she finished that she stopped talking suddenly.

I slightly blushed and my mind was racing a mile a minute when she asked the next question, "Would you like ….to join me Mark?" she asked her cool blue eyes studying me the whole time.

I smiled and slowly, trying to control my glee, calmly spoke "I would love to Ashe" I finished while smiling at her. At this point, unbeknown to me I had my hands clasped together and was sitting in my bean bag chair intently.

She sighed a sigh of, what I assumed was relief, and looked at me before standing up and smiling "it's a date then" she said sweetly.

"A date" I repeated, still trying to convince myself that I was going on a date with Ashe. I got up and walked her over to the door as I noticed she was heading to the door. I held the door open for her as she left while asking where do you want to meet or should I just pick you up?" I said a little too eager as I mentally slapped myself to calm the hell down.

"How about you meet me at the fountain by the entrance of the league tomorrow around 8, then we can use the teleport circle, sounds good?" she finished, her hands behind her back, her eyes still locked on mine.

I quickly responded with a nod to which she laughed a beautiful laugh before reaching up and kissing my check, "can't wait" she coed before taking her leave, leaving me dumbfounded at the door.

After the little conversation, the rest of the day passed by smoothly. Before I knew it, tomorrow had come and 7:30 rolled around and I was finishing off getting dressed. I knew it was going to be rather chilly outside so I opted to wear a white jacket 2 black streaks on my left shoulder, on the other one just one black streak. To finish off my outfit I had on black jeans that complimented my jacket very well. I stuffed my wallet and my blue phone into my pocket before leaving my room.

As I walked down the halls I thought about what to talk about with Ashe and potential questions she might asked during our date. I calmed myself as I was overanalyzing too much and just decided to play it cool and just be myself. I walked to the fountain that I was suppose to meet Ashe and just simply gazed into the pure water. The night sky reflected beautifully against the water. I turned to my left when I noticed a certain fox eared woman in the water, and was happy to see my good friend Ahri.

She was wearing her very festive looking outfit, wearing a brown and black dress with various symbols on it, some of her jet black hair being tied into a bun with a thin stick stuck in the middle of it, while the rest sat over her shoulders. She had her hands to her side and was looking the night sky.

"Hello Ahri, beautiful night huh?" I asked while returning back to looking at the water, my hands finding their way in my pockets.

"Yea... Sure is Mark" she said softly. As she was standing there I couldn't help but notice her beauty in the reflection.

During this time, I had met ahri when she was new to the league about a month back. I was one of her first friends, mostly because I was a counselor, counseling her during her first few weeks first in the league. When she first came to the league she was very distraught, she had the deaths of all those people that she had killed reappear in her dreams. I had helped her through it by telling her to accept it, saying that you couldn't change the past, only move forward. We had met almost every week for the first 2 months after that. She had gotten noticeable better to the point where she didn't have to come back to my office so much. We had become great friends but nothing more; I didn't think she had feelings for me. I wasn't sure if I liked her like that but I completely dropped the idea when she started dating Jarvan. Even though Ahri was completely done with her therapy she still came by and talked to me, also hanging out with me when I wasn't busy and whatnot. She was one of the few that I could be completely honest with. While other men would feel nervous around her, I oddly felt relaxing around her, like brother-sister relationship, I thought would be pretty close to describing us.

After a couple of moments, of us just enjoying the comforting silence she asked "so... Who's the lucky lady?" she asked playfully poking my shoulder.

I shoed away her hand and softly replied "its Ashe, we were going to go to the festival tonight, she invited me to accompany her" I finished with a smile ,crossing my arms as Ahri stepped back and now gazed forward into the night.

"That's nice" she said quietly her hands behind her back.

I noticed that her voice lacked the usual charm and was, emotionless, which was weird for someone like Ahri. I spoke up quickly asking "what's wrong Ahri?" with genuine worry for my friend, eyeing her.

"She whipped around quickly with a bright smile, her hazel eyes boring into me as she spoke cheerfully "I hope you have fun on your date Mark, come see me at the ceremonial dance when you get a chance". She then ran off, her tails flowing in the wind, to the teleportation circle and quickly teleported off before I could reply, only having time for a wave that was unseen. I scratched my head awkwardly before closing my eyes and enjoying the sudden breeze of nice cold air wash over me. I blinked as I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a gorgeous Ashe looking intently at me, blushing a bit.

Ashe was wearing a pink shirt with a white jacket over it that had small petal designs scribed on it. She was wearing dark blue jeans which hugged her quite nicely in my opinion. Her silver hair was lying on her back; the front ends covered her face slightly, making a thin veil over her mystifying face. Her delicate lips were adored with dark red lipstick that made them look even sexier than before. She wasn't carrying a purse, as I had told her earlier that I was going to pay for everything, after a good minute of chatter, she finally agreed to allow me to pay, but I wouldn't put it past her if she had a couple of dollars in her pocket.

I simply gazed at her before catching myself and saying "you look lovely Ashe", honestly lost for words at the moment.

"How long have you been waiting Mark?" she asked with genuine curiosity. She leaned forward a bit to see my reaction.

"Not long at all Ashe" I said nervously, her eyes narrowed and a sly smile formed on her lips.

"Oh really, cause I asked this summoner and he said you were standing around for 30 minutes before I arrived" she said, grinning fully as I quickly replied with "that's a lie, I was only here for 10 minutes", I mentally slapped my myself.

"Ha-ha, got you" she coed laughing a gentle laugh.

I sighed and then held my hands defensively saying "alright, alright you got me". After we both calmed down I asked her while blushing a little "ready to go, milady?" feeling a little gusty.

"Of course, Mark~" looping her arms into mine as we walked to the teleportation circle.

Boy was I in for a night.


End file.
